


You Are My Sunshine

by Mel_the_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, at all, dead, sorry - Freeform, this does not end happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_the_Assbutt/pseuds/Mel_the_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending (again), but they can't save it this time...<br/>Cas lost his grace, Dean is injured, and everyone, including Sam, is dead.<br/>This isn't how Cas wanted to die, not at all. He wanted to be happy, wanted Dean to be happy..<br/>This isn't what he wanted.<br/>He wanted to marry Dean, have a white picket fence house and a dog, watch Dean grow old..<br/>and maybe, just maybe, he could grow old with Dean too.<br/>Not this.<br/>Never this.<br/>He didn't want it to end like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/gifts), [Major_assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/gifts).



The world is ending (again), but they can't save it this time...  
Cas lost his grace, Dean is injured, and everyone, including Sam, is dead.  
This isn't how Cas wanted to die, not at all. He wanted to be happy, wanted Dean to be happy..  
This isn't what he wanted.  
He wanted to marry Dean, have a white picket fence house and a dog, watch Dean grow old..  
and maybe, just maybe, he could grow old with Dean too.  
Not this.  
Never this.  
He didn't want it to end like this...

The former angel winces at the sound of the metal dresser screeching across the floor of their bunker, blocking the door from anyone entering (or leaving, but honestly, why would either of them want to leave?). He sighs and leans against the dresser for a moment before walking over to the stack of heavy objects, lifting one up with some difficulty before placing it on the dresser, repeating this process until he stacks as much as possible against the door, ignoring the scratching and growling from the other side of the door. He pants softly and looks over at Dean, who's holding his hand over his stomach, blood seeping through his shirt and covering his hand, the bright red substance dripping on to the floor. Cas frowns and walks over to the other, gently nudging his hand away.

"Let me look, Dean." Cas says softly, feeling guilty. It was his fault, after all, his own damn fault. If he hadn't been too busy trying to save Sam, Dean wouldn't have gotten hurt, wouldn't have-

"Cas, hey, it's okay. I'm okay." Dean whispers, his non-bloody hand gently running through the other's hair, a small frown on his face "It's not your fault. It's not, I don't blame you for any of it. Not Sam, not me, none of this."

Cas frowns and looks up at him, shaking his head "You should. I was supposed to pro- AH!" He jumps and turns to look at the door, several of the objects that were once propped against the door now on the ground, causing Cas to let out a cry of fear and sadness. They're going to die here..

"Are you sure there's nothing left we can use?" he looks at Dean with a frown "I'm sure there's something-"

"Cas."

"A gun o-or-"

"Cas."

"Anything. E-even if it's to take oursel-"

"CAS!" Dean shouts, wincing and spitting up a handful of blood, making Cas go silent. "Cas, there's nothing left. We tried looking, remember? Nothing. No weapons, no food, no water, not even a bit of poison."

Cas whimpers and hides his face in his hands, shaking with sobs that will never come. He's cried too much these past few days..dean too, though the other male won't admit to it.

"I-I never wanted it to end like this! I wanted to grow old with you in that-that white picket fence house with the yard and-and-" He rubs his eyes despite knowing that it would be dry "I-I wanted to get a dog, g-grow old...I-I wanted...I wanted to marry you."

Dean's eyes grow wide and he frowns, tears sliding down his face as he shakily reaches out to hug Cas, holding him close. They both know that Dean's blood is getting all over Cas, but neither of them care.

"You are my sunshine.." Dean whispers in Cas's ear, smiling at the memory of Cas first learning the song

Cas laughs softly and holds Dean close, swaying slightly in a dance that could barely be referred to as such, humming along to the song

"My only sunshine.." Cas sniffles, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek as they sway, flinching as the growling grows louder, a broken sob escaping his lips

"Shh...it's okay, I've got you, it's okay." Dean whispers, lightly pecking Cas's lips, neither of them minding the blood on Dean's lips. It won't matter soon, anyway. "You make me happy, when skies are gray."

The former angel shivers and clings to Dean, eyes wide. He flinches again and looks behind him, screaming in fear "THEY'RE GETTING IN!"

Dean hugs Cas tighter and frowns, kissing the shell of his ear "It's okay, hey, it's okay. Continue the song, baby."

"Y-You'll never know, dear-" he sobs, hiding his face against Dean, shaking like a leaf

"How much I love you.." Dean turns his head and spits up some more blood, coughing and twitching slightly "I love you, Castiel Winchester."

Cas blushes and smiles sadly, kissing Dean's cheek "I love you too, so much.."

Dean smiles and hums softly, casting a worried glance at the door. There isn't much time left... Dean puts a hand in his pocket, kissing Cas's cheek "Babe, finish the song..come on.."

Cas hiccups and nods, taking a few shaky breaths before singing softly "Oh, please, don't take my sunshine-"

Cas didn't get to finish the song...

 


End file.
